1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to widgets that utilize user-defined content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sponsored search is a large and rapidly growing advertising platform and a major source of revenue generated over the Internet by search engine companies. With a high volume of Internet searches performed every day, search results web pages may represent a commercially-viable advertising medium allowing advertisers to achieve complex advertising goals (e.g., build brand awareness, attract specific customers, target segmented markets, generate web traffic, implement behavioral targeting, etc.).
Many modern search engines may still implement user interfaces and software architectures that were popularized more than a decade ago. With these legacy interfaces and architectures, publicly accessible web pages may be crawled, analyzed, indexed, or deployed using thousands of machines. When a user submits a query to interact with such a legacy search engine, the search engine may analyze the query, select pages matching the query terms, rank the selected pages, then return a pre-determined number of the selected pages to the user. The search engine may summarize the returned pages with fragmented sentences and highlighted matching terms.
These search engine design choices may have been efficient when computer power was relatively limited and multi-media content was scarce, but they favored software efficiency over a quality of a user's search experience. Users are expected to read fragmented sentences that may not be organized in any recognizable structure. If the user is not satisfied with the returned results, most search engines may not offer much in the way of aid except for showing a few popular related queries. These search engines usually expect the correct syntax and vocabulary when a user submits a query. It is not surprising that when a user searches on an unfamiliar subject, she may feel lost or frustrated.